


birthdays and anniversaries

by riptide_anaklusmos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, They're so soft I love them, also annabeth finally finds out about ~the binder~, and his birthday!, i just wanted them to live together, idrk, it's their anniversary!, literally pure percabeth fluff, percabeth, this is like after college?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_anaklusmos/pseuds/riptide_anaklusmos
Summary: “Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.”“No! I don’t care about that! It’s our anniversary!”Percy and Annabeth always argued over what was more important. Annabeth argued that it’s not fair they don’t celebrate his birthday (“Why do you force me to celebrate my birthday if we don’t even celebrate yours?!” “Because I love you?”), while Percy said their anniversary is more important (“It was the best day of my life, Annabeth! I can’t believe you would take that away from me! “Shut up, Percy.”).orIt's August 18th and Percy and Annabeth spend a peaceful morning together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	birthdays and anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> me realizing this is the the first fic i ever wrote that wasn't from the predating era. so this is just pure fluff lmao

When Percy rolled over and didn’t feel Annabeth next to him, his eyes shot open. 

He immediately sat up and looked around their bedroom. As sleep faded from his eyes and the rest of his senses, he was able to recognize the scent of pancakes coming from their kitchen. 

He got out of bed to brush his teeth, then walked into the kitchen to see Annabeth standing over the stove making pancakes. At the sight of his girlfriend (and the sleep finally completely fading from his mind), it struck him that today was their anniversary. 

He walked behind Annabeth and planted a kiss on her neck. 

“Morning,” he said, his voice still gravelly from sleep. 

Annabeth hummed in contentment then dropped the spatula she was holding. 

“Wait! You’re supposed to be asleep!”

Percy poured himself a glass of water and said, “Aren’t you glad your boyfriend is awake so we can start celebrating our anniversary earlier?” 

“No, actually, I’m not. I woke up early just to make you blue pancakes for your birthday and now you’re awake and ruined the surprise! Can you please go back to bed?” 

Percy pretended to think about it. “No,” he said. “I don’t think I will. In fact, I’m gonna stay here and distract you from making breakfast instead.” 

Annabeth stomped her foot. “Damnit,” she whined. 

Percy just laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Even though you’re mad at me, don’t you have something to say?” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes but put her arms around his neck. “Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain.” 

“No! I don’t care about that! It’s our anniversary!” 

Percy and Annabeth always argued over what was more important. Annabeth argued that it’s not fair they don’t celebrate his birthday (“Why do you force me to celebrate my birthday if we don’t even celebrate yours?!” “Because I love you?”), while Percy said their anniversary is more important (“It was the best day of my life, Annabeth! I can’t believe you would take that away from me! “Shut up, Percy.”). 

“It won't be our anniversary anymore if you don’t get your ass into the bedroom and wait there until I’m done cooking,” she said as she unwrapped herself from him and turned back around. 

“Wow. Harsh words, Chase.” 

“You love it.” 

“I do. But because I love you more, I’ll wait for you in our room.” 

As he walked back into the room to wait patiently for food, he saw her smile at him, and Percy realized he would wait for her forever if it meant she would smile at him like that again. 

;; 

Percy was staring at the ceiling and thinking about his place in the universe when Annabeth walked in with two plates. 

“Hi! Thank the gods you’re here, I missed you,” he said. 

“Shut up,” Annabeth replied, even though she was blushing. 

She sat down next to him on the bed and put her head on his shoulders. 

“I’m tired,” she said. 

“All that cooking wear you out?” Percy laughed. 

“Mhm,” she said, burying her face deeper into his shoulder. 

Percy grabbed her hand and opted to sit there, content. 

After a while, Annabeth handed him the plate and said, “Happy anniversary.” 

Percy gasped. “I won!” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat up to look at him. “You win every year.” 

Percy kissed her and said, “Of course I win every year. You’re my girlfriend and you’re in love with me, I don’t think anything can beat that.” 

He grabbed a pancake and started eating it, seemingly unaware he left Annabeth dazed. 

“You’re not allowed to do that,” she grumbled, also grabbing a pancake. 

“Do what?” he asked innocently. 

“You know what. Being all… cheesy and stuff. It’s annoying.” 

“You didn’t seem to think it was annoying on my sixteenth birthday.” 

“Excuse me? I had to make the first move! Twice! And you just sat there dumbfounded not saying anything. Twice!” 

“Okay. But to be fair, the first I got blown up like two minutes later,” Percy started. Annabeth apparently didn’t like that because she slapped him on the shoulder then grabbed his arm to put around herself (that’s how she showed affection, apparently). “And the second time, I didn’t have a chance to say anything because we got thrown in a lake. And I was totally romantic that day! I turned down immortality for you!” 

“Big deal,” Annabeth said. “I did that for you, like, twice.” 

“I also did it for you twice!” Percy protested. 

“Great, now we know we love each other equally and have since we were thirteen. Quite the discovery you’ve made there, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Shut up and eat your anniversary pancakes, Annabeth.” 

They both sat there eating in silence, half contemplating the conversation they just had and half just enjoying the other’s company. Percy decided to break the silence. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Annabeth looked over and said, “Hi?” 

“I love you,” he grinned. 

Annabeth ducked her head and blushed. “I love you, too.” 

“Uh-uh. Doesn’t count unless you look me in the eyes and say it.” 

Annabeth looked up at him and their eyes met. 

“I love you, Percy,” she said. “Happy birthday and happy anniversary. I’m glad I only had to kiss you twice for you to figure out I’ve been obsessed with you since age twelve.” 

With that, she leaned over to kiss him. When she finally pulled away she was met with Percy’s face looking at her with an expression Annabeth was oblivious to as a kid, but now she knows and is familiar with. 

“If it helps,” he says. “I was obsessed with you, too.” 

As he says that, something lights up in Annabeth’s eyes. She smirks, but immediately goes back to a stoic expression. 

“Oh by the way,” she says nonchalantly. “A package arrived. It’s from your mom.” 

“Oh!” Percy said. “She said she was going to ship our anniversary present! Did you open it?” 

“I opened the box but not the present. It was wrapped.” 

Percy quickly pecked her on the lips and said, “Let’s go!” 

He walked over to Annabeth’s side of the bed and grabbed her wrist, successfully dragging her out of bed. 

“Presents!” he said childishly. “Come on, Beth, hurry up. We have presents!” 

“You acting like we didn’t get each other presents,” she laughed. 

“Shh. These are free.” 

Annabeth grabbed the box as Percy continued to drag her to the couch. She handed Percy the box and he took out the smaller wrapped present. 

“You want to open it?” he asked. 

“I think I’ll let you handle this one,” Annabeth said sarcastically. 

Percy kissed her on the cheek and said, “Thanks, babe, you’re the best.” 

He quickly ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a framed photo of Percy and Annabeth from when they were fifteen. He took her to Central Park after finding out she’d never been. Sally said she would pick them up in an hour, but when she got there, Percy was showing off his skateboard tricks to Annabeth who just watched with a fond smile. At that moment, Sally knew Annabeth and Percy would be alright, even though the past couple of months had been rough for their friendship. She let them be blissfully unaware of the moment she caught, but not before snapping a picture of course. 

“Aww, babe. You were so obsessed with me,” Percy said. 

Annabeth snatched the photo out of his hand and said, “Oh fuck off. You’re the one trying to show off.” 

She opened the back of the frame to see the note Sally always writes on the photos she gives them. 

_Happy anniversary you two! I’ve been saving this one for a while, but Paul told me it was time for you guys to see it. Percy, here’s some proof Annabeth loved you even back then. I’m so lucky I got to see your relationship grow. You two deserve the world and more, and I’m happy you found it in each other._

_All my love,_

_Mom <3 _

_P.S. Annabeth, if you want something more embarrassing than this photo, I included something else in the box. Do what you will with that ;)_

Percy grabbed the cardboard box the gift was shipped in and looked in it. 

“There’s nothing in here,” he said. 

“I know,” Annabeth smirked. “I grabbed it this morning.” 

“Oh gods. What did my mother do?” 

“I’ll go grab it. Close your eyes.” 

“I hate this game,” Percy said. He closed his eyes anyway. 

When Annabeth came back, Percy felt the weight on the couch shift. 

“You can open your eyes,” she said. 

But when Percy did, he saw nothing except his beautiful girlfriend with her hands behind her back. 

“Uh, hi?” he said. 

Annabeth giggles (one of Percy’s favorite sounds) and leaned over to kiss him. “Hi,” she grinned. 

Percy groaned. “Okay, let’s get this over with. What did my mom send you?” 

“Remember when I came to your school? Before our quest in the Sea of Monsters?” 

“Of course I do. You punched my bully. I think I fell in love with you that day, not gonna lie.” 

“Shut up,” she said. “No you did not.” 

“Yes I did! Whatever, we can talk about this later. What do you have?” 

“Just a little token from your time at Merriweather,” Annabeth said, pulling a binder out from behind her back. The very binder that Percy carried around school every day with a photo of Annabeth inside. 

Percy’s face immediately turned bright red. “Uh…” 

“So you remember it?” Annabeth asked, smirking. 

“Do I remember the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever done while I was still denying the fact that I was in love with you at age thirteen? Yep, I remember.” 

Annabeth laughed and opened the binder. She remembered looking for the perfect photo of her trip to send to Percy. It took her four days before she had the courage to email it to him, but it was definitely worth it to have this moment. 

“What I don’t get,” Percy said. “Is how the picture is there. Matt Sloan ripped it up, like, thirty minutes before you knocked him out.” 

“Your mom took it upon herself to reprint it, apparently.” 

Percy groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Of course she did.” 

“It’s okay, Perce. I’m just glad to know you were staring at a photo of me instead of doing your schoolwork.” 

Percy still refused to look up at her. Annabeth finally took pity on him and placed the binder on the coffee table in front of them. She grabbed Percy by the shoulders and dragged him closer to her. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. 

“Still embarrassed?” Annabeth asked after a bit. 

“Oh, mortified. But I like to think it’s worth it if I get to be here with you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Percy reached for her hand and started to trace random patterns on her palm. Maybe if Annabeth was paying a little bit more attention, she would’ve been able to make out the _I love you_ he wrote. 

“We made it pretty far, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said quietly. 

“We sure did, Wise Girl. And I wouldn’t change our story for the world. Wanna know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because then there’s a chance we wouldn’t be here. In this exact moment. And I’m not really sure if I could handle that.” 

Annabeth moved her body so she was no longer under his arm, but facing him directly. He turned to face her and gave her a bright smile. 

“I love you, Percy. Happy anniversary.” 

When she kissed him Percy felt his brain melting right through his body. But this time, it felt familiar. This time, it felt like coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda hate this? like i like the idea but i HATE how i wrote it. OH WELL i hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
